


With Interest

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anna Will Get Her Gold, Another Anna fic not to be taken seriously, Bad Ending, Grima won against everyone except the Annas, The Power of Debt is Infinite, also really short, plot armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Grima has won, the world lies in ruin, but it isn't enough. He travels to the Outrealm gates to find another world to conquer. There he faces the greatest challenge yet...Debt.





	With Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> So... yeah, this is a thing.

It was time. With the entire planet razed, Grima had to take his conquest elsewhere, and so he approached the gates to the Outrealm. Assuming his Vessel's form, Grima walked up towards the gateway so that...

“Welcome!” An Anna casually greeted as if the entire background wasn't in an apocalyptic state and she wasn't looking at the cause of all of it. “Here to break the normal routine? Well, I assure you that nothing would be more pleasant than a relaxing trip to the Bath realm's hot springs. You'll be amazed at how quickly your tension will just melt away!”

“Silence!” The Fell Dragon shouted, causing a nearby flock of birds to scatter. “I demand that you adjust this gate to...”

“Your name?” She asked as she pulled out a rather large book from... somewhere.

“Is this some sort of joke? I am the Fell Dragon, Grima. The very bei...”

“Grima... Grima...” She said as she scoured the pages, “Ah-ha! I knew that name sounded familiar.” She held her index finger to the entry. “Oh dear, it seems you have an unpaid debt with the Sisters of Anna.”

“Woman, I will end you if you do not do as I say.”

“It's a pretty shabby debt, too. One loaned Brave Sword, unfortunately, due to the several thousand years that have passed since this loan, you owe... a mere sum of 256,940,378 gold.” She held her hand out waiting for the sack. “Sadly, I can't offer you the Outrealm services until the debt has been paid.”

Grima snarled, before slamming the merchant with a force of Dark Magic strong enough to stir up the landscape around her and leaving a small crater in its wake. “I'll figure it out myself, fool.” He said as he approached the ancient gate... only to be stopped by another Anna...? Wait, no. “How?”

“Interest...” She shrugged. “The amount of gold you owe is large enough to prevent you from killing any Annas. At least, that's my theory, anyway.” She offers her hand, "So.. that gold?" She smiles as he sulks away like a small child.


End file.
